Gossip
by A11y50n
Summary: Each member of the team hears some disgusting gossip and deals with it in their own way.


GOSSIP

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters. Sorry for any mistakes.**

"So how bad is it really?" Cath asked Kono

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously? I work for the Navy I know how it is for a woman when they work with a lot of men."

"What! You can't seriously think that Steve, Danny or Chin….."

"No! Oh god No! They would never treat any woman let alone one they consider as a sister like that. I just meant the guys in HPD."

Both women turn around to look at their men in the yard. They were in the kitchen getting the food and drinks ready not because they're women but because it was their turn. Their guys never made her feel inferior or weak just because she was female.

"The guys in HPD are coming around. They didn't like it when I was chosen for the task force but they've seen what I can do. I even heard one guy say that once McGarrett has finished training me then all the bad guys better watch out because I'm scary now they dread to think what I'm going to be like once the three have taught me all they know. It was kind of sweet. They didn't know I was there and a few guys agreed with him and even went as so far to say they pity any guy who'd like to date me because they'd have to go through my 'brothers'."

"Are you going to mention it to the guys?"

"Are you nuts? It would be so embarrassing, like me telling them I'm on my period! No way am I ever having THAT conversation with any or all of them. NO WAY. It will die down at some point. What gets me is the fact that the women are the worst. Their comments are the worst. You'd think they would like the fact that a woman is on the task force but noooooo! They seem to think that the only reason why the guys have me around is for non-police work."

At Cath's confused look Kono had to explain.

"They seem to think that the keep me around for …."

"What? You need to speak up I didn't hear that."

"They seem to think that they guys only keep me around so I can be on my back or on my knees whenever they need me!"

Cath was shocked, she expected those sorts of comments from the men but from the women it made no sense.

"What! Do you think the guys have heard these comments?"

"Well, have you heard of them three being arrested and charged with murder? That answers your question! You know if they heard those comments they would tear HPD apart looking for the women. I have never seen any of them hit a woman before unless she was a suspect and resisting arrest but they would actually kill the women. They protect me enough as it is if they heard the comments they would go NUTS and that's if I'm lucky. I just have to wait it out. The guys have come around the women will as well at some point."

A couple of days later….

Five-0 with the help of HPD managed to resolve a hostage situation and rescue two frightened children. Danny and Chin were with the kids at the ambulance making sure they got checked out. Steve was handing the kidnapper over to HPD. Kono was walking to the ambulance also making sure that the kids are ok after subduing the kidnapper with her legendary round house kick. As Kono passed a group of female HPD officers she heard a comment.

"So I wonder if McGarrett prefers her on her knees, maybe Williams' likes her on her back. Maybe she likes all three in one go. That's one way to get a job. At least I have a little more self-respect than that!" The officer laughed.

She thought she was funny and didn't realise that her 'friends' were not laughing with her. They, over time, had seen what the female member of the task force could do and realised that she earned her place on the team legitimately and not by 'servicing' the male members. Officer Roberts who had a grudge against Kono didn't realise that the number of officers that actually listened to her had decreased significantly over time. The male members of the force couldn't stand her. Kono heard the comments but refused to let them get to her. She knows how she got the job and she's proved herself more than once and most importantly her 'brothers' respected her and never, not once, made any inappropriate comments towards her. She kept on walking and made sure her head was held high and to prevent her from walking to the so called officer she curled her hands into fists as if she was going to knock the officer out and kept on walking to the ambulance. Kono and officer Roberts had their backs to one seriously pissed off Lt Commander McGarrett who had heard the whole one sided exchange. He couldn't believe that the officer could make such ridiculous comments like that. He was even more surprised that Kono didn't shut her up. He was going to shut up the officer himself when another officer stepped in front of him.

"You can't deal with it now commander."

"EXCUSE ME?" demanded Steve

"You'll make it worse if you do anything about it here and now. It would seem as if there are some truths to the stupid rumours that she's spreading."

Steve looked at the officer in front of him and wanted to punch him but took a second to think about the consequences of his actions would have for Kono.

"I want you to report to my office as soon as you're off shift. I'll be waiting."

The young officer just nodded.

Later that day…

"Hey Steve we're heading out. Are you coming?" Danny asked

"Nah, I think I'll finish this paper work first then I'll head home."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Er because I usually have to finish your paper work for you as you leave it to the last minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine I just want to get a head start."

"Okaaaaaay. You're sure you're ok?"

"Yes! I'm fine Danny really. Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

A couple of minutes after everyone had left the officer from the crime scene earlier entered Steve's office. He was out of his uniform and looked even younger than he did before. Steve felt really old.

"Officer Moa you need to tell me everything you know about officer Roberts. Now!"

Declan Moa sighed, it was going to be a long meeting.

"Officer Roberts is a trouble maker. Wherever she goes she causes problems and they're never her fault. If she doesn't get a promotion it's because they're racist or sexist or some other 'ist', never because she's useless nor that nobody wants to work with her. No one likes her. The men try to stay away from her. She's ruined a few officer's careers because of her allegations.

Don't get me wrong, a lot of the men were jealous when you picked your team and saw who you chose and officer Kalakaua caused the most resentment but since your first case she has proven herself. There are still some men who make the odd comments but they're silenced pretty quickly because even though she probably doesn't know it she is admired by a lot of the male officers. The female officers seemed to be worse. They seemed to believe everything Officer Roberts said until they saw how you three treat her."

"How do we treat her?" Steve demanded to know

"Like a baby sister, well after the case like a baby sister, during the case like an equal. You need to let officer Kalakaua deal with it, if you get involved you'll make it worse for her. I'm pretty sure if she knows what you've done she'll kick your ass. Sir."

"Thank you for being candid with me officer Moa."

"Any time Sir."

Later that night….

"What are you thinking sailor?" Cath asked a while after they had finished making love.

Cath was lying in Steve's arms.

"Cath, how would you describe Kono?"

"Kickass, formidable and attractive. Why?"

Steve moved so he could look at Cath's reactions. Cath mirrored him so they were facing each other.

"Cath you've seen me and Kono and Danny and Kono haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well do you think the way we treat her is sexual in any way?"

Steve was so adorable, clueless but adorable. Trust him to ask about another woman after they just made love Cath thought.

"No Steve, not at all. When you're in the middle of a case she's a member of your team and I'm pretty sure you don't see your team as male or female. You treat all of them equally. The only times I've seen you treat Kono differently is when she has to go undercover and you're worried about her but that's not just you, Danny and Chin also worry about her. During those times she's not a member of the team she's you threes baby sister. Why?"

Steve told her the comments he overheard and about his talk with officer Moa and about his own research.

"Some women are just jealous. This officer Roberts sounds really pathetic. She's the type, that if she married Prince Charming or Mr Right she would still complain. She probably likes to be miserable."

"Yeah, you're right, I just don't like the fact that we, the guys, may be causing Kono some problems."

"Steve, listen to me, you, Danny and Chin have not done anything wrong. All three of you respect her, you can be over protective especially when she has a date but when it comes to work she's one of you. If you start treating her differently then she'll think there's something wrong and you honestly have not done anything wrong. Don't let Roberts think you're in the wrong when you're not."

"Thanks Cath."

The next day….

Steve was frustrated, he understood what Cath said but he really wanted to do something about Roberts. He couldn't tell Danny or Chin they would hit the roof. He went for a longer swim and run just to try and clear his mind.

Steve was still so wound up he went to the gym during his lunch time. Two hours later Danny received a text to go to the gym. When Danny arrived he saw a number of officers with bruises being tended to by other officers. The reason for the damaged officers was right in front of him. His partner was beating the crap out of the officers. Danny was going to try and stop it when he stopped. A hand made its way to his chest to prevent him from moving forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny demanded

"They all volunteered."

"What! Why?"

"Well, the commander learnt something yesterday and is trying to resolve it but he's not allowed to because if he does then it will make the situation worse."

"What are you talking about?" asked an exasperated Danny

Officer Moa hesitated.

"You better tell me what you know or you and I will be 'sparring' and I may not be as tall as my partner but I have more stamina and can fight for longer than he can!"

Hesitantly Declan told Danny what had happened the previous day from the incident at the crime scene to the meeting with McGarrett later. Danny couldn't believe it. He knew something was bothering Steve and tried to talk tom him about it but Steve refused to. Danny thought that when Steve was ready to he would talk about it. Danny could understand why Steve wouldn't want to tell him about it. He's pretty sure he hasn't told Chin either because the man was still his usual calm self. Danny now understood why Steve was 'sparring' with the officers. Danny decided enough was enough and decided to get in the way of his brother. Danny was about to get a black eye when Steve realised who was in front of him and managed to pull back at the last minute. The partners talked about the Kono situation and realised if they did get involved then it may make her life more difficult. So reluctantly they agreed to never mention it Chin or Kono but they kept an eye or a closer eye on Kono in case things escalated.

Meanwhile Duke was having a coffee with Chin and telling him of the rumours he has heard about Kono. He thought that Chin would want to hear them from him instead of that sorry excuse of an officer! Chin spent a long time riding his bike to try and clear his head. He didn't want to tell Steve and Danny because they would flip out for sure.

A few weeks later…

Kono went to the aid of an officer without back-up. She entered the house she thought the officer was being held in. She was shot in the arm just before she fired two times at the perp. Killing him. That was the easy part.

When she walked out of the house there waiting for her was her three brothers, her three very pissed off looking brothers. They were going to kill her.

Kono walked over to them.

"Hey guys, you missed all the fun!" Kono said trying to lighten the mood.

"You need to get checked out. The ambulance is over there." Steve said in a monotone

"It's a graze, I'm fine!"

"You will get yourself checked out." Steve's voice becoming more controlled than usual.

"Boss I'm…" Kono started

"I swear you either walk to that ambulance and get yourself checked out or I WILL carry you over there, either way you will get checked out!" Steve said with his rage barely concealed.

Kono thought it would be prudent to walk instead of being carried. On her way to the ambulance she passed the officer she saved, officer Roberts. Roberts tried to speak to Kono but Kono just completely ignored her carried onto the ambulance. The three men walking behind her knowing exactly who Kono just ignored.

As Kono was getting checked out the three men just stood there staring at her not saying a word. She could feel their anger. The four of them didn't realise that the crime scene was silent as the rest of the officers saw the anger of the men and wondered what was going to happen next.

"She's fine." The paramedic declared

"See, I told you…"

"You will listen. You will not do anything like that EVER again do you understand me? You are on desk duty for a month as a result." Steve declared

"How's that fair? You would have and have done the same why do I get punished?"

"You want to do this here and now? Ok let's do this now. Yes you're right, I would have and have done the same as you did today but the difference between you and me is the face that I've been trained for it. I have numerous years of experience 17 to be exact. Danny has 14 and Chin has 20. How many do you have oh yeah three! Three! I almost forgot! That's the same as us." Steve said the last bit sarcastically

Kono winced at Steve's tone. She was still trying to not look at Chin as she could feel his anger. Danny was pacing back and forth.

"But it turned out…"

"I swear if you finish that sentence it will be two months desk duty."

Kono was going to open her mouth and thought better of it. She stupidly thought that was then end of it but it seemed that the pacing was helping Danny to organise his rant.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Danny bellowed with his arms waving "I'M WAITING!"

"I was helping a cop."

"You were helping a cop? You wait for BACK-UP. We could be carrying you out in a body bag is that what you want? Is it?"

"No of course not but it was a cop."

"Oh it was a cop so that makes it alright does it?"

"I couldn't just leave her in there."

"Ok, how do you know it was a cop?"

"Well she was wearing a HPD uniform."

"We don't wear uniforms does that mean we're not cops?"

"What! Of course not!

"Well how do you know it wasn't someone playing dress up or practising for Halloween for goodness sake? It takes more than wearing the uniform to make you a cop!"

Danny knew everyone were listening especially the officer that Kono rescued, officer Roberts, that was spreading the rumours. He wanted everyone to know what he thought of Roberts. Steve had a smirk on his face as he knew exactly what Danny was up to. If they had turned around at that moment they would have seen the embarrassed face of officer Roberts turning red.

"Well, it's a good thing you're on desk duty for a month as you'll have the time to write ALL our reports for the next two months!"

"What? Why are you punishing me for two months when Steve only said one month?"

"Steve's a pushover." Danny replied with a smirk

"But that's not fair!"

"Oh you want to talk about fair do you? Ok let's talk about fair. Fair is when we hear from dispatch that you've entered the building without back-up. Fair is when we hear that shots have been fired, this is by the way when you're still IN the building. Fair is when we hear that an OFFICER HAS BEEN SHOT, AGAIN YOU'RE STILL IN THE BUILDING! SO DO YOU THINK IT'S FAIR THAT WE'RE THINKNING YOU MAY BE DEAD? DO YOU?"

"No." Kono said with a small voice

"Exactly! So two months of report writing or do you want to make it three?"

"No." again said with a small voice

Kono was moving a foot around to play with the gravel. She really messed up. Chin still hadn't spoken a word. Steve's quite tone was worse than when he shouted and Danny's rant well, what could she say about that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Kono said

Steve lifted her chin and kissed her forehead.

"We don't want to lose you."

Danny kissed her left temple and Chin the right. The three didn't care what one person thought. They could have lost their sister today and thankfully they didn't. Those that mattered knew they were brothers and sister. Those that had dirty minds could just get lost. Steve nudged her with his shoulder.

"Come on let's get some shave ice."

Kono smiled at Steve's suggestion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who is 'getting shave ice?'" Danny asked

"Well we are." Steve explained as if he was talking to a child.

"We as in me?" Danny asked

"What?"

"Well show me your wallet Steven."

"Huh?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, you and Chin for some reason never carry a wallet with you. Only Kono and I do and I'm sure you're not going to make Kono pay for her own shave ice."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that I'll be paying as usual!"

"So why are we having this conversation?"

"Why? Why? Well maybe I would like it if you were honest for once and say Danny will pay instead of saying we're getting which implies you're going to pay but you never do because you 'forget your wallet'!"

"Ok, Danno's going to buy the shave ice. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Danny said sarcastically

"Cool four large shave ices on the way!" Kono stated

"Excuse me? You're still in trouble, three large shave ices and one child one for you!"

"But….." Kono began

"You were saying something?"

Kono shook her head.

"And I swear Steven if you mention that the child size should be proportional to the height of the customer you won't even get a shave ice do you understand me?"

Steve nodded his head.

Kono got up and Chin squeezed her hand in support and she reciprocated. Steve and Kono were walking to the Camaro and Danny and Chin were following behind. Steve nudged Kono and she nudged him back then it turned into those two pushing each other like kids.

"Chin, can you explain something to me please?" Danny asked

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well how come when I moved here I had one child now three years later I seem to have three and the eldest one is older than me?" Danny said as he looked at the two members of the team in front of him who were still pushing each other.

Chin chuckled as he too was looking at his team mates.

"It could be worse!"

"How so?"

"Well they could have been teenagers at the same time?"

Danny just shuddered at the thought. Those two had very similar thoughts, he could only imagine what they would have been like as teenagers, it would be worse if they grew up together. The trouble they could have got in is unimaginable. The two 'kids' had to sit in the back as the adults got to sit in the front, they were not happy about it and complained all the way there and kept on asking 'Are we there yet?'.


End file.
